Question: Simplify the expression. $8k(5k-8)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8k}$ $ = ({8k} \times 5k) + ({8k} \times -8)$ $ = (40k^{2}) + (-64k)$ $ = 40k^{2} - 64k$